1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lens module and a method for assembling the lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing development of microcircuitry and multimedia technology, camera modules, including, e.g., still camera modules and digital camera modules are now in widespread use and are being combined with various electronic devices. Such camera modules need to satisfy requirements of compactness, low cost and excellent optical performance.
A camera module of the related art includes at least one lens module and an image sensor in alignment with the at least one lens module. The at least one lens module typically includes a lens barrel and a number of lenses arranged in the lens barrel. Generally, spacers, which are impenetrable by light and in different thicknesses, are used for spacing the lenses, and the lenses are attached to the spacers by glue. However, in this way, a large number of the spacers are required as the number of the lenses increases, which makes it difficult for the lens module to be compact.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens module which uses less spacers and a method for assembling the lens module.